satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
You Do Care
"You Do Care" is the one hundred and sixty-ninth episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on October 18th, 2015. Summary Natalie arrives in the park and approaches Michael. She asks why the park is empty, and he says he wanted to make sure they had privacy. He invites her to sit down next to him and share her answer to his offer. She turns him down, and he's immediately surprised, asking if she's scared of going to Hell and being away from her family. She explains that she has a feeling she won't actually go to Hell and she'll be saved in some way. She says that she knows it doesn't make sense, and Michael agrees. He thought seeing her mother would surely persuade her to finally leave Satan, and he doesn't understand her motives for staying with him. She puts a hand on his shoulder and assures him she's not doing it out of spite, and that she doesn't think it's fair to abandon his brother. She points out that the Bible teaches forgiveness, and he's surprised she actually read the one he gave her even if he hates her. She slaps his cheeks and insists she doesn't hate him, but finds him annoying. He grabs her hands and asks why she hit him then, calling her contradictory, which she finds ironic coming from him. He asks how she doesn't think Satan is annoying, and that she should be fawning over him instead, as he's the one who actually likes humans. He whines that humans always prefer his brother and he can fit in with them, even though he hates them. Natalie tries to comfort him and says surely some people must like him too, but he throws her words back at her and reminds her that he's annoying. She tries to sugarcoat it, comparing him to a lemon, and that people just need to get to know him to like him. She says it's sweet that he cares so much about where her soul winds up. He asks if she's "acquired his personality" yet, having known him for a lot of her life, and she says she's getting there. She asks if he feels better and calls for a truce, not enjoying fighting with him. She sticks out her hand for a handshake and he just stares at it. He eventually smacks her hand away and hugs her instead. He assures her he'll still be there for her and try to save her from Hell, and she thanks him, adding that they can find a way to save Satan too. He refuses and says that she talks about his brother too much and that's why he has such a big ego. She points out that someone needs to care about him. Michael says he does care about his brother, but wishes he was more disciplined. He says he won't save him from Hell, as this is his punishment for causing The Fall. Natalie asks if he could be forgiven if he ever regretted it and apologized, but Michael throws his hands up and tries to end the conversation. She teases him, saying that he does care and want to save his brother, but he denies it. She promises to help fix it and make him happy, and he demands she stop poking him. Meanwhile, Satan watches them annoyedly and clears his throat to get their attention. Characters in order of appearance Category:Episode Category:Titus Arc